Kamuda Naburo
Name: Kamuda Naburo Sex:Male Age: 25 Height:6'2 Weight:209lbs. Archetype:Dunderbuss Ronin Country Affiliation:Japan Mission: Protect Taoist Duty: Become a Great Warrior Craving: Booze Experience:136 Spending Experience:1 Advantages- *Posession 2 (Blunderbuss) *Minor Posession 2 (Blunderbuss Shots) *Wealth 5 *Leather Hard Problems- *Drunken Blackouts *Lecherous Body-5 *Athletics:3 *Endurance:3 *Fight:0 *Parry: 3 *Run:3 *Vigor:3 Sense-4 *Direction:3 *Eerie: *Empathy:3 *Hearing:3 *Scrutinize: *Sight:3 Charm-4 *Fascinate:3 *Graces:3 *Lie:3 *Jest:3 *Plead:3 Coordination-5 *Climb:3 *Dodge:3 *Perform: *Ride:3 *Stealth: *Weapon (Polearm):3/0 Specialty/1 Mastery *Weapon (Firarm): 3 Command-3 *Haggle: *Inspire: *Intimidate: *Perform: Knowledge-3 *Counterspell: *Healing: *Language: *Language: *Lore: *Strategy: *Tactics: *Student: *Sorcery: Martial Arts: Tiger Dances with Storm Cloud A violent, brutal style involving the traditional weapon of the Sohei, the naginata. The perfect balance of cutting and stabbing power, and all with the leverage to deliver rapid, powerful blows in quick succession. The original master of this style is said to have fought with a tiger during a raging thunderstorm, until lightning struck between them, and he realized that the tiger and lightning combined would be the most deadly of all. His teachings resulted in a dedicated sect of violent, strong, and most importantly dangerous monks, often used as terror troops against enemies of the faith. (Unlocked) 1 Tiger bites lightning: The warrior knows that his blade need not be swung with grace, but with speed, and power. For if the enemy cannnot react to the blade, then all his defense means nought. All sets you produce using a polearm are timed as though their width was one higher. (Unlocked) 2 Thunder provides meaningful clarity:In the quiet of the aftermath, focus comes easily. Focus may intimidate those of weak mind if turned outwards, or it may invigorate your chi, wiping away the weariness from your shoulders. If the user performs a display kill, he EITHER doubles the morale attack it produces, OR he can heal up to 4 shock damage. 3 Bloody red stripes: This technique was a late addition to the style, but it quickly became one of the signature maneouvre's. Best summed up as a rapid sequence of blows, using many small cuts to harm the opponent only slightly, to weaken him for the killing blow. Roll Coordination+polearm, choose a single set to act as an attack as normally. Any other sets apply a -1d penalty to the opponents dicepool regardless of timing. these penalties last only for the round this technique is used in. 4 Many raindrops soak the shirt: One raindrop means nought, but in their mainfold thousands, even the earth herself may become waterlogged and soggy. To use this technique, roll Coordination+polearm. Any sets produced from this roll may be turned into an attack roll, if one of these sets produces a point of either shock or killing damage, the enemy takes an area shock attack equal to the number of sets rolled. 5 Tora wa raitoningu ni notte: To use this technique, roll Coordination+Polearm. This cannot be combined with other actions. Any sets you produce from this roll may be squished infinitely, OR you may produce an area attack equal to it's Width. This is the signature technique of the style, often thought to be a mimic of an equally famous samurai technique. If used outside of combat, this technique allows for such impossible things as slicing through raindrops, cutting a granite boulder, or cutting a medium sized piece of furniture in half cleanly. Equipment- *Dunderbuss- area 5 killing attack (area 5 morale attack) *Heavy Naginata (Width+2 Shock) *O-Yoroi-AR 4 *Warrior Monk Clothing